Final test of WLCSP devices is typically done by testing the bumped wafer on a probe station, followed by an optical inspection after dicing. This approach requires a separate probe card (or two) for the final test step. Further, the cost of these probe cards may be among the largest portion of nonrecurring expenses for WLCSP testing procedures. In addition, electrical testing after singulation or separation of the die may not typically be performed. Rather, errors caused by dicing may usually be found by the optical inspection.